Diva-Off
Diva-Offs are face-offs between a number of "divas" for any number of reasons. They can be either impromptu or planned and have been featured in all four seasons of Glee. Season One Rachel Berry vs. Kurt Hummel :Episode: Wheels :Song: Defying Gravity :Winner: Rachel Berry The first Diva-Off of Glee was planned after Kurt Hummel protested against the solo of Defying Gravity being given to Rachel Berry without an audition. After an official complaint from Kurt's father, Burt, Mr. Schuester decided to have a Diva-Off between Kurt and Rachel to decide who would be showcased. To decide the winner, both would sing the song separately for New Directions, the club members voting on who they believed sung the selection more skillfully. Ultimately, Kurt botched the High F purposefully in order to spare his father the homophobic attacks he would receive due to his son singing a song traditionally sung by a girl. Rachel was declared the winner, although Defying Gravity wasn't sung on screen again. Mercedes Jones vs. Santana Lopez :Episode: Laryngitis :Song: The Boy is Mine :Winner: Undetermined The two faced off in a fight over Puck, who was currently dating Mercedes but had been linked with Santana off and on throughout the school year. Will Schuester vs. Bryan Ryan :Episode: Dream On :Song: Dream On :Winner: Will Schuester They sang this song as a "face-off" duet when they both were competing for the male lead in a local community production of the musical, Les Misérables. In the end, Will wins the lead, but gives the part to Bryan to save the Glee Club. Season Two Rachel Berry vs. Sunshine Corazon :Episode: Audition :Song: Telephone :Winner: Undecided This impromptu Diva-Off occurred in the girls' bathroom. Rachel, hanging up audition flyers for New Directions to spawn interest, notices Sunshine Corazon and speaks to her patronizingly about joining Glee club as a background singer before continuing on with her flyers. Sunshine then begins singing Telephone and Rachel is horrified to find out she has an amazing voice. Threatened, she joins in, her opponent thinking the Diva-Off was only for fun. Their song is interrupted, however, by Sue who storms in and orders them to shut up, leaving the Diva-Off at a draw. Rachel Berry vs. Mercedes Jones :Episode: Comeback :Song: Take Me or Leave Me :Winner: Undecided Sue, determined to destroy the Glee club from within, spreads lies to Mercedes and Rachel, telling each that the other had said slanderous things about her. The girls, angry with each other, declare a Diva-Off. Rachel lays down the ground rules that the song has to be from Broadway, giving her a home-field advantage. The two sing "Take Me or Leave Me, both hostile before the song evolves into a tone of friendship. As the song ends, Mercedes and Rachel are hugging and laughing with eachother, leaving Sue baffled. Season Three Maria-Off :Episode: Asian F :Song: Out Here On My Own :Winner: Draw Since the directors couldn't decide on who to cast for the role of Maria in their school-production of West Side Story, either Rachel or Mercedes, they decided to have a callback. Both sing Out Here On My Own within the scope of that, and the directors decide to double-cast the role of Maria. However, Mercedes resigns, leaving the role to Rachel. Jackson-Off :Episode: Michael :Song: Bad :Winner: Undecided The New Directions run into Sebastian at The Lima Bean, where he reveals that, after hearing that New Directions are doing Michael Jackson songs for Regionals, the Warblersdecidedtodothesame. While the New Directions think about how they could get back at the Warblers, they think about "what would Michael Jackson do". Since they think that Michael Jackson would fight back, they agree on having a diva-off against the rival show-choir. When the Warblers and New Directions meet on the streets, they agree to make this a "Michael-Off", meaning that the winner gets to perform the songs at Regionals. Both clubs then sing Bad. The Off comes to an end, when Blaine takes a slushie from Sebastian, that was really intended to be for Kurt. Santana Lopez vs. Sebastian Smythe :Episode: Michael :Song: Smooth Criminal :Winner: Undecided (possible draw as Santana got a confession from Sebastian, while he slushied her) On a mission to discover what Sebastian had put in a slushie to cause Blaine to have surgery, Santana confronts him at Dalton. When she questions him he feels that she is questioning his honour and he challenges her to a duel. They begin to perform Smooth Criminal with cellos backing them up. By the end Santana says to him "I was better." Sebastian replies with "Not even close." She then demands for him to tell her what was then the slushie, he admits it was rock salt and it was meant for Kurt. He then slushies Santana. Season Four "The New Rachel" (Wade "Unique" Adams vs. Blaine Anderson vs. Brittany S. Pierce vs. Tina Cohen-Chang) :Episode: The New Rachel :Song: Call Me Maybe :Winner: Blaine Anderson After Jacob Ben Israel asks the question to the remaining New Direction members on who will be 'The New Rachel', too varying opinions. The inclusion of Wade pushes Blaine to announce that they will have a diva off after he declares that "Unique will be the new Rachel." As they meet Tina sets the rules that who ever sings Call Me Maybe the best, as decided by Artie, will be the lead vocalist. All four give their own spin to the song and as it continues on, the need to be the focus has them pushing each other to be seen. After a nearly a week to decide, and an inclusion of an online poll, Artie tells New Directions that Blaine won the title, Brittany being a close second. Rachel Berry vs. Cassandra July :Episode: Swan Song :Song: All That Jazz :Winner: Undecided Cassandra pushes Rachel in dance class yet again, believing she's a diva who's not ready for the opportunity she's been offered, but Rachel pushes back, insisting Cassandra's not appreciating how good she's gotten. The two face off in a dance showdown to All That Jazz from "Chicago": Rachel holds her own, but admits she's not the dancer Cassandra is; she's a better singer, however, and has a chance to win the contest with her voice. Videos Category:Competitions